


1963: A Coda (1963 Remix)

by IreneADonovan



Series: Remixes 2018 [27]
Category: Captain America (Movies), X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Disabled Character, Charles in a Wheelchair, M/M, Post-Captain America: The First Avenger, Post-Cuba, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 04:31:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15211046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IreneADonovan/pseuds/IreneADonovan
Summary: Erik comes home...





	1963: A Coda (1963 Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/gifts).
  * Translation into 中文 available: [1963：终曲 | 1963: A Coda](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647062) by [Amaranth42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amaranth42/pseuds/Amaranth42)
  * Inspired by [1963](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267870) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> The events of this story follow Gerec's _1963_.

Erik had never expected to walk onto the grounds of the Xavier estate again, and he still wasn't sure of his welcome. Yet the man who walked beside him seemed to think he should be here.

“He doesn't hate me?” he'd asked when Captain Rogers had told him where they were going. “How can he not?”

Rogers had taken his time in answering. “He doesn't hate you. I don't think it's in his nature to not forgive eventually. And he still loves you.”

Erik still didn't believe that last.

He hesitated for a moment outside Charles' study, but Rogers gave him a push between the shoulders. “Get in there. He knows we're here.”

Erik took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The first thing he saw was Charles eyes, piercing and blue, wary but not entirely unwelcoming. “Hello, Erik.”

“Charles.”

“You look well, except for that ridiculous getup.”

“As do you. How are you, my friend?”

“You mean 'apart from the obvious?'” Charles' eyes flashed and his silky voice held a razor's edge now as he gestured at the wheelchair Rogers had warned him about.

“No. I simply wanted to know how you are. You look good. Period.” And he did. His chestnut hair was in need of a trim, and there were some faint lines around his eyes, but he looked gorgeous as ever.

Charles' expression softened a bit. “Forgive me. I've become a bit sensitive on the subject. Pretty much no one sees me as just me anymore.”

“I'm sorry, Charles. I never meant--”

“What you meant and what you did--”

“I know.”

“So have you come seeking absolution? If so, you're out of luck.” Not as forgiving as Rogers had thought.

“I'm not entirely sure why I'm here. Rogers seemed to think you wanted to talk to me.”

Charles studied Erik for a long moment. Erik was afraid to move, to blink, to breathe.

Finally, Charles nodded. “I do,” he began. I want to argue with you over chess and drinks. I want to watch you turn a satellite or push Sean off it. But most of all, I want to kiss you again.” His azure eyes shone with hope and the fear of rejection.

This much Erik could give. He closed the remaining distance between them, cradled Charles' head in his hands, revelling in the heavy silk of Charles' hair against his fingers, then covered Charles' lips with his own.

For a moment the kiss was tentative, chaste, then the dam broke between them. Charles tongue flicked at Erik's lips, seeking entrance, which Erik granted.

Erik sank to his knees in front of the wheelchair. Charles' arms circled his torso, holding him close. There was much still that lay between them, things that couldn't be erased with a simple kiss, but Erik knew now that he wouldn't cast Charles Xavier aside this time.

Never again.


End file.
